


A Small Sacrifice

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They fed the first Christians to the lions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Sacrifice

They fed the first Christians to the lions.

Young Severus Snape remembers this as the great mane trails down his back.

He shudders when his legs are parted, his most private places scented, tasted, and devoured. Tongue and teeth, the old beast's mouth is still hot. His grip is strong and tight around the scruff of Severus's neck. His loins are lusty as he thrusts himself into Severus's yielding body.

It is not...entirely unpleasant. Severus is being claimed, being held, being fucked with what almost feels like sweet nostalgia. He cries out and hears it as almost tender. The old creature's rusty purr tells him it has been a long time.

He writhes like prey, knowing he will not escape. He is pierced over and over again by a thick, eager cock. Nipped and licked. Mauled by greedy paws. He comes, his spill of passion a mock conversion.

Severus Snape has no desire to be a martyr for his beliefs. Their Paul is Saul, still blind; their prophet mute; their god has feet of clay.

He turns, instead, and seizes the old beast's mouth, devouring him in turn.

He has tamed this lion and will live to preach another day.


End file.
